1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor mat for a loading platform and a vehicle equipped therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,742 discloses a conventional floor mat and a vehicle equipped therewith.
The disclosed conventional floor mat is formed in accordance with the shape of a loading platform. The floor mat is secured to the loading platform by securing members such as screws or rivets. Therefore, many securing components are needed, making mounting and removal of the floor mat troublesome.